thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Steamygoreng
Question about the wiki Do we submit our Games as blog posts, or new pages? Thanks, Peace, Love, RueRose 02:37, May 17, 2011 (UTC) since this is an RP, you are free to make your own pages...[[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']]02:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thank you. :) Peace, Love, RueRose 02:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll get started on that. BTW, I need help with my signature. I still haven't been able to make it colored yet. rofl. Will you please help me? Thanks. Peace, Love, RueRose 02:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ooo. Thank you! Peace, Love, RueRose 02:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The Challenge so we treat this like the other one thats reasonable yet a hard task to get everyone to move over here you know it'll take time for this to build up into a major thing for everyone. after you manage that whats next creator of this wikia? and i have no signature i think but i'll do the one from my phone ~Forgotten Hero~ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> since i can't please everyone, ... i'm not asking you to move everything here, i talked to TagAlongPam about this and TAP agreed that i can promote in THG wiki, s/he also said that it would be hard to invite user so i'm asking for help. If you want to, you're welcome, if you don't want to, then it's also fine The Only Reason i asked him/her is because it's hard to keep track of edits on THG wiki... atleast if we invited users over here, it would lighten up the load there [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 03:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I have some questions. What exactly is the purpose of this wiki, and how does it work? Should I transfer my games and fanfiction to here? Should I help you promote this? I'm from THG wiki, so...yeah. SerpentKing999 *The darkness is infinite; The light is eternal* 03:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that helps. Thanks. SerpentKing999 *The darkness is infinite; The light is eternal* 03:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) go for it all overall i think this will end up being a big thing i have faith and confidence in this wiki ~~Forgotten Hero~~ Thank you [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 04:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Notice: I have moved my Tournament post to this wiki. Julian Espinoza 04:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What are all the achievements out there? I was wondering, what are all the achievements that are available in this wiki? What are they all called and what do they represent? Can you send me as much information as you can since you named then? Julian Espinoza 21:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you want to see my unfinished tournament? JERealize: 21st Century North American 'Hunger Games' Tournament Thank you Thank you for promoting me. I'll make sure this wiki gets its much needed attention. JERealize 12:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) A Question: TotalDramaRox97, Moon Beam, and I discussed setting up a contest where people can write the POVs of different Tributes in the 74th Hunger Games, and it resulted in this: http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaRox97/POV_Tournie (it's only run by TDR since I decided to dedicate myself to my Tournament for the time being) The only thing is, I wanted to give the most compelling writer a promotion of this wiki (like Administrator or something). It is a good idea to expand Suzanne Collins' legacy like this, but am I allowed to promote someone this way? I'd appreciate your answer. JERealize 05:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) We might have a serious glitch... Check my usert page, and it says that I had earned the Navigator badge twice, and it doesn't mention the Bridge Builder badge that I could win, bit instead notes the Wiki Planner badge. What's the problem? JERealize 22:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Profile. What's your profile about? I randomly went on it, and it kinda creeped me out. The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 18:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Page Just wondering, can you delete a page? Please answer Clove1001~ :D Hit me up! 10:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much :) Clove1001~ :D Hit me up! 10:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Reese_Taylors http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Demitrius_Levine http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Clemmentine_Orange tp://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Axton_Britt http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/White_Lightning http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/River_Cloudburst Sorry, that was a lot... Thanks! Please delete them if you can... Thanks so much for your help Clove1001~ :D Hit me up! 11:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) OK! Thanks for your help!!